poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Lena Dupree and Jacques
Here is how Meeting Lena Dupree and Jacques goes in Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1. Later, At the docks. Salty: We wish you best of luck on your quest, Me Hearties. Porter: Watch out for Werewolves and Werecats. Nyx: (gulps) Porter: Oh, Sorry, Nyx. Nyx: It's okay, Porter, Thanks, Salty. Salty: Anytime, Lassie. Wreck-It Ralph: This is gonna be great, Jeffrey. Jeffrey Dragonheart: It sure will be, Ralph. WALL-E: Woah. Bolt: I wonder if the S.S. Full Moon is going to be here soon. Eret: You have a good point, Bolt, It's not like we'll get to Full Moon Island that way. A female voice: No need for waiting for it. The White Rabbit: Oh My Fur and Whiskers, Who said that? Lena Dupree: I did, Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, I work as a chef for my employer, Miss Lenoir, She lives in Full Moon Island not far from here. Dodo: By Jove, Who are you? Lena Dupree: My name is Lena, Lena Dupree. Kyle: Pleased to meet you. Princess Yuna: I'm Princess Yuna and these are all of my friends I'm sure you've heard about. Lena Dupree: Charmed. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Lena, You don't suppose that there are Werewolves or Werecats on the Island guarding the hidden treasure, Do you? Lena Dupree: Why yes, As a matter a of fact I do, The whole thing is real, Of course if you're too scared to go. Shenzi: Scared, We ain't scared. Banzai: Yeah, We can fight as many Werecats coming by. Ed: (laughs) Lena Dupree: If you wanna check it out, You're welcome to come by, I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping. Train: This should be good. Brian: Oh yeah. Oh: What're we waiting for? Nails the Spider: What about the S.S. Full Moon? Dylan: We'll worry about some other time. Skipper: Kolwalski, Statice Report. Kolwalski: There has been some strange disappearance on Full Moon Island. Skipper: Well, Looks like it's gonna be one dangerous mission. SpongeBob SquarePants: Zeng, Would you tell Captain Stubbs to cancel the ride on the S.S. Full Moon for the time being? Zeng: I'm on it, SpongeBob. (flies off to tell Captain Stubbs) Later, They reached the ferry dock. Jacques: Ho, Ho, Miss Lena. I see you brought you some company, eh? Lena Dupree: Yes, Jacques, Princess Yuna and all her friends and family came along way to find the hidden treasure in Full Moon Island. Jacques: (chuckles) Well, If they're here to find treasure, They've come to the right place, Peoples set one foot on that Island and they don't never come out. Twilight Sparkle: Well, We notice. Flash Sentry: It'll be fun going on the Ferry since our Honeymoon. Twilight Sparkle: (laughs) Oh, Flash. As the Ferry takes off. Jacques: Ladies first! Pound Cake: Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Pumpkin Cake: We'll send you a postcard when we get to Full Moon Island! Mr. Carrot Cake: Good luck you two! Mrs. Cup Cake: And be careful! Princess Yuna: I'm so excited, Mama, This is going to be the best treasure hunt ever. Princess Luna: Yes, I'm sure you and your friends will have a very great time while we settle ourselves in, (looks at Isamu) Isn't that right, Isamu? Prince Isamu: (laughs) (the crowd waves goodbye to Yuna and Company) Princess Yuna: Bye, Everypony! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225